


Before Training

by casness



Category: Camelot - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay and Gawain wake up to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Training

**Author's Note:**

> A short pwp tag for episode 1.04. Thanks to sentbyfools for the beta.

Kay awoke to snoring and the sun shining on the bed. He turned around and burrowed into the chest of his bedmate. "Gawain," he whispered as he nudged the other's shoulder, "Gawain, you're snoring."

Gawain shifted and tightened his arm across Kay's waist, "I'm awake."

"I told you not to drink that wine," said Kay.

"I remember quite a few things that you told me," Gawain replied, moving the hand around Kay's waist down to his ass, "including to go harder and-"

Kay leaned up to kiss Gawain and during the kiss, shifted the two of them so that he sat on top of Gawain.

"I remember what I said," he whispered in Gawain's ear before biting lightly on it and moving his hips against Gawain’s. Gawain flipped the two of them so he was on top.

“We need oil,” said Gawain, leaning down to kiss Kay. He brushed a hand through Kay’s hair while kissing him. Gawain put his hand down where their bodies joined and rubbed their cocks together.  
Kay arched his back and fisted the sheets as he moaned Gawain’s name loudly.

With his left hand, Gawain reached for the oil jar under the bed. Pulling the jar out, Gawain took off the lid and coated his fingers in oil. He smiled and moaned as Kay, now impatient, started to thrust against his hand, still held between their bodies.

“Hold on,” moaned Gawain, tightening his hold on Kay’s cock to prevent Kay from coming.

“No,” Kay shook his head while moaning from Gawain’s tighter hold on his cock, “please, I…please.” He laid his head into the pillows and breathes heavily.

“Soon,” whispered Gawain as he inserted one finger into Kay. He waited a bit for Kay to adjust then thrust it in and out a couple of times. He took out the finger and put two then three, repeating the process. After taking all three fingers out, Gawain dipped his hand back into the oil and coated his cock. Gawain hooked Kay’s legs over his shoulder before slow ly sliding into Kay.

Kay moaned as he felt Gawain’s hard cock enter him, “Ahhh, hold on, hold on.”

Gawain moaned, stopping and then starting to move fast and hard at Kay’s urgings.

“Don’t,” he grunted as he slapped Kay’s hand away from his cock and wrapped his own hand around it.

“Ga…wain,” cried Kay as Gawain started to match his stroking with his thrusts. Kay moaned loudly as he came on Gawain’s and his chest. Shortly after, Gawain came and collapsed on top of Kay. Kay grunted as he felt Gawain pull out and put his legs down. He leaned into Gawain’s caresses after the other moved to lay on the side.

“That was…” breathed Kay heavily, feeling spent from his climax.

Gawain briefly kissing Kay and picked a cloth from the floor. He was spent as well but did not feel like going back to sleep covered in come. He cleaned up Kay then himself before tossing the cloth back on the floor.

“Sir Kay, do you know where Sir Gawain is? The king wants him to start training,” shouted a voice from behind the closed door.

Gawain looked at Kay, who groaned and shouted back, “I’ll find him, Brastias! Go wake the others.”

“We should get up,” said Kay nudging Gawain out of the bed. He went over to a bowl of water and splashed his face before damping a towel and wiping some of the sweat off.

“Yes, the king, after all, did command me to train you all,” said Gawain coming behind Kay and kissing him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot does not belong to me.


End file.
